Latex paints are used for a variety of applications including interior and exterior, and flat, semi-gloss and gloss applications. In order to provide latex paints with good film formation, coalescing agents are often added to these paints. Exemplary coalescing agents include 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentanediol monoisobutyrate (i.e. TEXANOL® commercially available from Eastman Chemical) and 2-ethylhexyl benzoate (i.e. VELATE® 378 commercially available from Vesicol Corporation).
In addition to coalescing agents, latex paints include anti-freeze agents to allow the paints to be used even after they have been subjected to freezing conditions. In addition, anti-freeze agents typically increase the open time for latex paints. Exemplary anti-freeze agents include ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol and propylene glycol. These anti-freeze agents are discussed in detail in “Antifreezes”, Ulmann's Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th ed., vol. A3, pages 23-31.
The additives used as coalescing agents and anti-freeze agents are effective for their purposes but are becoming more and more undesirable because they are volatile organic compounds (VOC's). After application of the latex paint to a substrate, the VOC's slowly evaporate into the surroundings. As permissible VOC levels continue to decrease as a result of increased environmental regulations, there has become a need in the art to produce latex paints with lower VOC levels. However, there is also a need to maintain the performance of latex paints even at these lower VOC levels.